


he loves me

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Riarkle, clique six - Freeform, farkle is a lil sap, idk i just really love these losers, riley is the flower queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: A guilty feeling inside her chest made her stop and turn around. She picked up the flower and pulled the last petal off. “He loves me not.”Riley Matthews has been in love with Farkle Minkus for a while now. So she pulls off flower petals in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he loves her, too.





	

She sat on her room, staring at the huge amount of daisies she had brought in from outside. “You do not control me,” she said calmly. “A flower does not know how another person feels.”

But Riley was an optimist, so she hoped that the flowers knew. Reaching over, she grabbed a flower and held it up, close to her face. “Do you know?” she whispered. She pulled off a petal. “He loves me.” She pulled off another. “He loves me not.” She pulled off petal after petal, letting them drop onto her comforter, feeling her tension level rise with each petal.

At the last petal, Riley hesitated to pull it off. She placed the flower on her bed and frowned. “I don’t have to finish it, do I?” she asked the universe. “Do I ruin it if I don’t? Is it okay if I leave the last one on?” She stood up to walk away.

A guilty feeling inside her chest made her stop and turn around. She picked up the flower and pulled the last petal off.

“He loves me not.”

\---

Riley stood at her locker and stared across the hallway at Farkle, her eyes wide. “He’s so beautiful,” she said quietly to Maya.

Maya grinned at her and held her hands tighter. “Be a little more obvious, Riles. If he looked over here, he definitely wouldn’t see your heart eyes falling out of your face.”

“Maya, what if he does see me?” Riley asked. “He wouldn’t even notice how I feel. I mean, he doesn’t love me.”

Her best friend laughed in her face. “Why would you say that?”

“The flowers told me so!”

Maya just raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Farkle. “That boy has loved you your whole life. Why would you say that?”

“No, Maya,” Riley stressed. “He loves me, but he isn’t in love with me. He… He loves me not.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “You did the flower thing again?”

“He always loves me not!” Riley shouted. She froze as everyone turned and stared at her. She gave a sheepish smile and turned around to look Maya straight in the eyes. “Every time I do the flower thing, he loves me not.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Maya said, looping her arm through Riley’s. “Come on, let’s go to class.”

Riley put her head on Maya’s shoulder and let her lead them away.

\---

She had been pining after Farkle for longer than she had realized. It was three months before when she woke with the realization that Farkle was the love of her life, and she had been angsting over it ever since. 

All her friends had been surprisingly supportive. Maya teased her about it, but meant well. Lucas would glance at Farkle before grinning at Riley and raising his eyebrows. Zay would talk to Riley, deep conversations, that brought her closer together with him. Smackle would wink obnoxiously at her, always making Riley blush and making Farkle stare at Smackle with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Riley was tired of it, though. All she wanted was to be able to wrap him in her arms, kiss his stupid face, call him “hers”, and live happily ever after.

She knew that wasn’t realistic, though. Besides, the flowers told her it would never happen. She had used the flowers many times over to tell her whether Farkle loved her or not, and, without fail, he always loved her not.

\---

“Riles,” Maya sang, climbing in through her window. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to watch a movie. Want to watch?” Riley asked, shoving more popcorn in her mouth. 

“Sure!” Maya bounced on Riley’s bed and grinned. “What are we watching?” 

“Killer Clowns from Outer Space,” Riley said, moving over to make room for Maya.

Maya stood up immediately. “Nope. Nope, I’m not watching that.”

“Maya, what’s wrong with this movie?” Riley asked. “I mean, it’s just these ridiculous clowns from outer space who want to kill everyone. You can’t possibly be scared of that.”

“Ohhhh,” Maya said, frustrated. “I most certainly can. We are going to watch a different movie.” Her phone beeped and she checked it. “Actually, scratch that. We are going to not watch a movie. You are going to watch a movie. I have to get out of here.”

“What? It’s Friday night,” Riley said. “What could you possibly be doing that doesn’t include me on a Friday night?” She hesitated. “Hot date?”

“Nah,” Maya said. “Just my mom.” She waved a nonchalant hand around. “She needs my help figuring out what to give Shawn for an anniversary present.”

Riley nodded. “Ooh! I have lots of ideas if you need my help.”

“Okay, Peaches,” Maya said. “I’ll text you if I need your help. Enjoy your movie.”

Riley grinned. “Love you, bye.”

“Love you, bye,” Maya responded, crawling out of the window and closing it firmly.

Riley settled back into her bed, eager to watch the movie. Her family had all told her that she wouldn’t have been able to handle it, and she was determined to prove them wrong. She could handle it. She was a big girl who was not afraid of clowns. 

She was about forty minutes into handling it when her bay window opened.

Riley screamed and, grabbing the closest thing to her, threw it blindly at whoever opened the window.

The light switched on and Farkle blinked at her.

“Farkle?” Riley asked. She sat up slowly and winced at the broken ceramic ballerina on the floor. “Did I hit you?”

“No,” he said. “But I’m afraid your ballerina’s dead.”

“At least I didn’t hit you.” Riley ran a hand self-consciously through her hair, aware she had just thrown it up without thought earlier that evening. “What are you doing here?” She looked at his outfit and her eyes widened. 

He was wearing khakis, a purple button up shirt, and a suit jacket. Farkle had obviously taken time to do his hair meticulously, and he was holding…

“Daisies,” Riley whispered. 

“Do you want to try this with me?” Farkle asked, smiling and holding out a daisy for her.

Riley paused the movie, shutting off the sounds of the killer clowns, before standing up slowly. “I didn’t expect company. Besides Maya, I mean,” she said awkwardly. 

Farkle’s eyes glanced up and down her body, taking in her elephant pajamas and messy bun. He smiled and took a step forward. “Let’s play this game,” he said calmly.

Riley took the daisy hesitantly. “Okay.”

He held up the other flower. “Do you want to go first, or should I?” he asked.

“I will,” Riley said. She pulled off one petal and swallowed. “He loves me.” Another petal. “He loves me not.”

 

She kept going until every last petal was pulled. “He loves me not.” Riley sighed and let the stem fall onto her floor. Looking up at Farkle’s face, she met his eyes resolutely. 

He held up his own flower. “I was going to play the game correctly, but now that we’ve seen your result, I think I’m going to change it.” He pulled off a petal. “I love her.” He pulled off another petal. “I do not love her.”

Riley felt her shoulder tense up as she watched him pull off petal after petal, repeating the phrases in a quiet tone, letting each petal fall to the floor. 

Farkle pulled off the last petal and smiled at Riley. “I love her.” He let the last petal fall and took another step towards her. “Does she love me?”

Riley felt her eyes fill with tears and she quickly looked at the ground. “She does,” she said softly, so softly she wasn’t sure he heard.

She felt, rather than saw, Farkle move closer to her. He placed a hand under her chin and slowly lifted it to meet her eyes. Riley searched his face for a reaction, hoping against hope that she didn’t go out on a limb for nothing.

Farkle’s face suddenly broke into a smile. “Oh, thank God,” he breathed, before bringing his face down to meet hers.

And suddenly, Riley Matthews knew that the flowers had been lying to her all this time. She reached up, her hands winding around his neck, and poured all her angst and her pining and her love for Farkle Minkus into their first kiss, praying and hoping that it would be the first of many. 

\---

She and Farkle sat in a park one day as the last of the summer sunsets blazed across the sky. 

Riley smiled at her boyfriend. “Hey, look.” She pointed across the field. “Daisies.”

Farkle grinned and immediately stood to go get some of them and bring them back. He dumped three onto her lap before sitting down and quietly playing the game with the flowers.

Riley picked up a daisy. “He loves me, he loves me not,” she said to herself, pulling off petals as she did so.

Farkle looked up after a moment. “She loves me,” he said.

Riley was quiet after she finished hers. “Uh…” she said. “He loves me not.”

Farkle laughed. “The flowers hate you. They never let you be loved.”

“I don’t know why they hate me,” Riley said. “I feel like I should be their human mother or something. I don’t know why they won’t let me be loved.”

“Good thing I’m here, then,” Farkle said, smiling at her, his eyes shining.

Riley reached over and gripped his hand. “Oh, thank God,” she whispered, a huge smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> i take prompts - either on here (leave a comment?) or on tumblr (@of-flowers-and-sunshine)


End file.
